Lamps comprising OLED illuminants and a socket have been known from prior art. For example, publication DE 603 06 720 T2 discloses an organic light-emitting diode layer located on a substrate. The substrate is designed as a plate and comprises a tab with electrical strip conductors on a narrow side. With the aid of this tab, the substrate can be inserted into a corresponding insertion opening of a socket and it is in contact with the strip conductors. Considering this, a planar installation on a wall or ceiling with adjacently arranged illumination surfaces is difficult. It has also been found that an exact alignment of the substrates on a common plane next to each other cannot be accomplished with the desired accuracy in such a connection between socket and illuminant.
Publication DE 603 06 721 T2 discloses additional connecting possibilities between illuminant and socket. For example, bracket-shaped sockets can be used, said sockets enclosing the substrate on two opposing sites. The electrical contact between the bracket-shaped socket and the illuminant is accomplished via conductors provided on one flat side of the substrate or via two substrate tabs provided on two opposing narrow sides, each substrate tab being provided with the respective electrical conductors. Such a lamp does not meet all of the requirements regarding their mountability or the desired visually appealing effect. The bracket-shaped socket has the disadvantage that the illuminant must be inserted into the socket from one side. Considering this arrangement of several illuminants in rows and/or columns, the replacement of at least the center illuminant is laborious and time-consuming.
Another LED lamp has been known from publication DE 10 2008 024 776 A1. A light-emitting diode is plugged into a housing and enclosed by a reflector that is also connected with the housing. For electrical contact, magnetic contacts that can be placed on magnetic contact surfaces are provided. The supply voltage is applied to the magnetic contact surfaces. In order to avoid a voltage reversal the magnetic polarity of the contact surfaces and the contact feet of the LED lamp are selected in such a manner that matching electrical contacts are magnetically attracted, whereas non-matching electrical contacts are magnetically repelled. A protection against accidental contact is not provided for the electrically conductive parts.
Considering this prior art, the object of the present invention can viewed as being the provision of an improved socket for an illuminant, wherein a simple modular design of the lamp is to be made possible.